


a romance, but for whom?

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Darkness, Death, Do I have enough tags?, Drabble, Existentialism, Graphic Description, Libraries, Life - Freeform, Love, Mornings, Mountains, Night, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sunsets, The Library of Alexandria, Wordcount: 100-500, Words, but ill leave it in the tags, no, poem, the author has an obsession, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: “How long have you sat in the dark, thinking of me? How long have you spent daydreaming about me?”“I dream of you always.”
Kudos: 1





	a romance, but for whom?

“How long have you sat in the dark, thinking of me? How long have you spent daydreaming about me?”

“I dream of you always.”

“And why? you know I’ll always be here for you, you don’t have to rush.”

“I know, but… “

“But you love me don’t you?”

“I do, you’re always there, ever present and beautiful, an eternity spread across pages, a book on a shelf, worn with use, and a story everyone knows but has to read at least once,”

“And you pick up the book every day, my child.”

“Yes, and i’m not afraid to admit it.”

“An opinion few ever will let spill from their soul.”

“What does it look like over there?”

“There are beautiful trees, and stark mountains covered in purple morning light, fresh snow capping the peaks as the grass grows in the rain.

We have sprawling fields of golden barley, swaying gently in the wind, oceans filled with fish of every size and color, great stone castle monoliths standing over the cities like grand protectors.

There are animals of every magnitude flying through the clouds.”

“are there dragons?”

“Big and small, some with wings, some with none, and some so tiny they can fit in your pocket.”

“Here the sunsets paint the sky with hues of orange, and purple.

There are small wooden cabins with vegetable farms and cats sitting in window sills.

There is hot tea waiting in cups on low tables.

There are marshmallows slowly melting into a child’s hot chocolate after a day of making snow angels.”

“And warm pajamas on cold nights?”

“And blankets to keep you warm as well.”

“How long will it be until I can see you?”

“You know the answer to that, but it is ultimately your choice, you can come to me however soon you want to and I will always welcome you with open arms.”

“Will there be rain there?”

“Not always, but yes, every now and again.”

“I like the rain,”

“Some do, it is a necessity.”

“Will I be missed?”

“Yes, I believe so, you have many who love you, and you love them more in return, like a rose blooming every day.”

“Will the flowers ever wither when i’m there?”

“Of course my child; All things die, even death itself.”

“How can death die?”

“Easily, over eons, and yet a new being will take their place, a cycle repeated, born again to die in a lifetime of service in the universe.”

“Do you have any books there?”

“I have libraries full, even ‘Alexandria’.”

“You have ‘Alexandria’, how?”

“Even places can die, names forgotten and books burned, but the wind takes the ashes where? Here.”

“You truly are magnificent.”

“So you say. But I am only a humble collector. I pick up the toys left behind, the loved ones forgotten with age, and the remnants of histories past.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“You shall see me soon enough, be it one year, or one hundred.”

“Now close your eyes my child, you’ll need your rest for the journey ahead.”


End file.
